Tes Yeux Brun Ambré
by Hiveen
Summary: Les pensées de Raphael, et ce qui l'a empêché de tuer Leonardo [film de 2007]


_Je m'ennuyais ce matin, et cette idée m'est venue. La scène où Raph s'impose au-dessus de Leo m'a beaucoup touchée et fascinée. Aussi, j'ai pensé à imaginer ce que pense Raph lorsqu'il fixe son frère durant plusieurs secondes, son saï pointé vers lui..._

_Rappel: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas – tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs._

* * *

**Tes Yeux Brun Ambré **

* * *

Nos armes étaient destinées à s'affronter.

Elle sont contraires, comme toi et moi.

Notre rivalité a toujours été une évidence, et tu le sais.

Mes armes devaient briser les tiennes.

Le son de l'acier qui se fent était somptueux et cristallin à mes oreilles.

Ce soir, j'ai gagné.

Mes veines pulsent, elles me brûlent.

J'ai envie de te tuer. J'ai envie d'effacer cette expression hautaine qui sculpte tes traits.

Tes dents sont serrées, arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Tu n'es pas en position de force.

Tu es au sol et moi, je t'enjambe sauvagement, une rage inégalable aux lèvres.

Tu me mets hors de moi.

Mon arme argentée pointe ton visage de près.

Tu es de marbre.

Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Léo.

Tu as toujours su que j'exploserai un jour.

Hurler ne sert à rien, tu ne m'écoutes jamais.

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Ma colère ne t'as jamais effrayée, mais regarde le feu dans mes obscurs yeux noisette.

C'est toi qui l'as déclenché.

Bon sang Léo. Ne me regarde comme ça !

Je n'entends pas ta respiration, tu la contrôles, comme d'habitude.

La mienne est bruyante entre mes dents serrées, tu l'entends ?

Tu la sens balayer ton visage implacable ?

Tes lèvres entrouvertes chevrotent.

De froid ou de peur ?

Pas de peur évidemment, tu n'as pas peur de moi.

Au contraire, une lueur de défi danse dans tes yeux teintés de miel.

Tu me défies de quoi ? De te tuer ?

Je vais le faire.

Mon sang bout dans mes veines, il bout assez pour déclencher une nouvelle pulsion.

Mes armes étaient destinées à briser les tiennes.

Tu l'as cherché.

Tu m'as abandonné, mais le réalises-tu seulement ?

Je ne crois pas, non, et ça me tape sur les nerfs.

Mais tu sais quoi ? Mon coeur est d'acier maintenant, comme la lame qui menace ton visage.

Mon Dieu Léo... ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Mon souffle évade ma gorge tel un grognement, tu l'entends maintenant ?!

Je suis plus fort que tu ne le penses. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Tes yeux... Ils n'ont pas changé. La même flamme y brûle depuis toujours.

Quelle est cette flamme ?

Je n'en sais rien, mais éteins-la.

Merde Léo, baisse les yeux !

Arrête de me forcer à lire dedans.

Ma chaude arme tremble entre mes doigts engourdis, elle me démange la main.

J'ai envie de te tuer. J'en ai envie, j'en meurs d'envie, mais je ne le fais pas.

Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Cette flamme.

Cette terrible flamme dorée qui danse dans tes yeux et qui me provoque.

Elle me rappelle ton visage enfantin, celui qui me comprenait. Celui qui, lorsque nous étions petits, me réconfortait et me rappelait que j'avais un grand frère.

Mes yeux scintillants se plissent sous la douleur que je ressens brusquement.

Pas de nouvelles, pas de lettres pendant deux ans.

Je te déteste.

Tu m'as abandonné, et tu ne t'en rends pas même pas compte.

Je ne peux pas te tuer.

La flamme que tes yeux brun ambré attisent pompe ma force et ma colère, et bizarrement, c'est moi qui baisse les yeux le premier.

Je ne veux pas te tuer...

Repentant, je m'écarte insensiblement et te libère de mon poids.

Mes yeux écarquillés se reposent sur toi et ne te lâchent plus.

Je secoue inconsciemment la tête, alors que tu trouves appui sur tes coudes pour te relever.

Arrête de me dévisager, tu sais que je déteste ça.

Tu ne comprends rien, tu n'as jamais rien compris.

Merde, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Je n'ai pas besoin d'un leader, j'ai besoin d'un frère.

Te parler ne sert à rien, te hurler dessus ne sert à rien.

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Briser tes sabres était la seule solution.

Te briser était la seule solution.

Plus rien n'est réparable entre toi et moi, et tu le sais.

C'est pour ça que tu me laisses fuir, t'abandonnant sur ce toit avec tes ninjatōs en morceaux.

Tes yeux envoûtants brûlent ma carapace, tandis que je m'éloigne.

Je les sens. Ils me dévisagent, me jugent, et ne me comprennent plus depuis longtemps.

Tes yeux brun ambré, je ne cesserai de les détester.

* * *

_A/N: merci beaucoup d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire, et j'espère que vous l'avez aimée. Une petite review serait la bienvenue :)_

_Je vous adore, vous êtes les meilleurs. _

_À p'luche._

_– **Hiveen**. _


End file.
